


the beauty of a thousand variations

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dewey Decimal system can be sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beauty of a thousand variations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [super-gingerholly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=super-gingerholly).



> super-gingerholly asked: Maybe something where Barry works at a library and Len keeps coming in the library to look at different Central City/Keystone City building plans. Barry thinks Len just really likes buildings, because he's a dork. OR some sort of super precious meet-cute thing. Idk, both are great.

“I need access to the Central City museum blueprints,” someone growls at Barry as he finishes scanning another return into the system. Barry glances up and makes eye contact with possibly the most beautiful person he’s seen since Iris West entered his life in preschool. He’s tall and built, with dark hair shorn close to his head but still tousled from the windy January morning, light stormy eyes, and the hint stubble of someone way out of his league. Even the goose down parka looks sinful on him.

Barry may have being staring far too long not saying anything. He coughs awkwardly before his fingers fly across his terminal’s computer keyboard.

“The Central City Museum of Fine Arts? That building is amazing. The original reading room of the Art Association of Central City was the precursor of the current library of the museum. It’s the oldest library in the US dedicated to art,” Barry says. He’s probably giving too much information but seriously visiting the CCMFA is probably in Barry’s top ten favourite weekend activities. He and Iris have a standing date to see the newest Wayne exhibition hall open next month.

Tall, dark, and handsome actually smirks at him but doesn’t tell Barry to stop talking. He leans over to look at the call number Barry just found.

“Uh, do you have your library card? City blueprints are in the subbasement and-” Barry logs off of the terminal, the call number for the blueprints already firmly etched in his brain. The sub-basement is Caitlin Snow’s domain and not for the faint of heart. He’s better off showing tall, dark and handsome himself. “- it’s by patron only. Sorry -”

“Leonard Snart,” replies the patron, holding out the telltale library card between his fingers.

“Great! I’m Barry by the way, Barry Allen - I’ll just show you down -” he flushes as he notices Leonard is giving him a slow once over before ignoring him completely.

“No worries, kid. I got it,” says Leonard before sauntering off towards the elevators.

Because he’s actually twenty-five, and not a kid, Barry can’t help but be a bit spiteful not matter how hot Leonard is. “If you have any questions, just ask Caitlin Snow.”

***

A week later, Barry’s forgotten about the snub and really just remembers the way his tall, dark and handsome patron walked away. He really did fill out those jeans.

So it’s a bit of a surprise when after scanning the last batch of returned books, he’s interrupted by Leonard Snart, again.

“I need access to Central City museum blueprints.” It’s like deja vu. And he’s pretty sure Leonard Snart can make his own way to the subbasement.

“Okay,” nods Barry and logs off the computer terminal. “It’s in the subbasement.” He very carefully doesn’t mention that this guy doesn’t actually need Barry to show him to the subbasement now that he knows where it is and clearly didn’t need him last time. Maybe he got lost? Caitlin didn’t mention anything about it in the break room. Usually she’s quite forthcoming about patrons that make a mess of the city archives. Cisco is actually banned from the sub-basement after the Slushie Incident of 2013.

“You must really like architecture,” says Barry to fill the silence.

“You could say that,” replies Leonard with a smirk like Barry isn’t in on the joke.

“Not that I blame you. Central City has some of the oldest buildings on the coast,” Barry continues on once they reach the elevator. “Just swipe your library card at the sign-in desk and the blueprints will be in NA41-”

“-74,” Leonard finishes in surprise. “You have a good memory, kid.”

“You could say that,” says Barry. “I guess you already know-”

The familiar ring from the service desk interrupts him and he smiles his apologies towards Leonard.

“Duty calls, have great day, Leonard,” Barry says and by the surprised look on Leonard’s face, Barry knows he’s turned the tables.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on my [tumblr](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/). i'm sorry i'm super rusty at writing fic


End file.
